An organic light-emitting diode (OLED for short) is considered to be one of the most promising display technologies for its characteristics such as high luminance, wide viewing angle, lower power consumption and wide working temperature. One of the biggest advantages of an OLED device, as a fully-cured display device, is that it can achieve flexible display, and can be used to manufacture a foldable electronic newspaper, a rollable wall-hanging television and a wearable display and so on, so as to exhibit fascinations of organic semiconductors.
In practical applications, the thin film transistor backplane of the OLED device includes a plurality of circuits, and different circuits are connected by wires. However, as for the manufactured OLED devices, such as the foldable electronic newspaper, the rollable wall-hanging television and the wearable display, the wire will be bent at portions where need to be folded. Although the wire itself has a certain degree of ductility, too long time of folding or too many times of folding will crack the wire. Once the wire fractures, normal use of the entire OLED device will be affected.
At present, in order to solve the above problem, the whole industry proposes a method in which the wires are fixed on the thin film transistor backplane by employing a manner of drilling holes and fixing. However, in practical applications, such manner is still hard to avoid the problem of wire fracture during folding.